A home anti-theft system is the last and the most important line for residential security. It utilizes automatic security electronic equipments in guarding areas, to identify illegal invasions, alarm and warn at the area, and inform the owners or even the police of the illegal invasions in real time.
A typical anti-theft system with wireless communication is disclosed in US2011/0149078, which comprises a video camera, a force/wave sensor, a microphone, and a wireless communication component. For example, the sensor is used to distinguish between a loud noise such as a siren and the sound of breaking glass, and interprets the broken glass as a type of security breach. Then the anti-theft system may use a wireless session to send an alarm signal to a designated destination, such as by means of a wireless communication SIM card.
Whether it is a GSM Sim-card or any other kind of Sim-card that is used to send the alarm signal, this unit will cost a lot and could be the main cost of the home anti-theft system, especially when real time audio or video contents are included in the alarm signal. The high cost will prevent customers from using such an anti-theft system. In addition, the whole anti-theft system should be started manually by its host. But if the host forgets to start the system sometimes, the whole system will have no use. Therefore there is a need of a more reliable method for monitoring the home security without intervention of its user.